Cross Academy
by The spirit of the dragon Yuki
Summary: Moka is suddenly enrolled into Cross Academy by her father. She meets the Night Class and Yuki and Zero. Find out how things go at her new school! I do not own Vampire Knight or Rosario Vampire, i only own this story please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Moka nervously walked into the headmaster's office; there she saw his sitting behind his desk with his two hands supporting his chin as he leaned forward over his desk. "Welcome to Cross Academy!" he chairman said cheerfully while jumping out of his position and glomping Moka.

Moka was startled by the sudden action and accsadently kicked him, causing his to slam onto his desk. "I'm so sorry!" Moka said while going to see if the headmaster was ok. "Don't worry about it I'm fine" the headmaster said while rubbing the bump on his head with a smile on his face.

Moka smiled back and then suddenly the door opened and a petite girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walked in with a boy that was much taller than her and had silver hair and eyes. "Ahh there you are" the headmaster said while getting up from his position on the floor.

"What do you want headmaster?" the boy with silver hair said clearly annoyed.

The brown haired girl looked at him sternly "Zero can't you be a little nicer, can't you see there's someone else in here besides the headmaster".

Zero rolled his eyes which caused the girl to get angry. "Now now you two it's not the time to argue, we have a new student" the headmaster scolded while still using his nice tone.

The two stopped fighting and then turned their gaze on Moka. "Kawaii!" the girl with brown hair said and then introduced herself "hello I'm Yuki Cross" she said happily.

And then Zero introduced himself "I'm Zero Kiryu" he said boredly.

Moka smiled "hello, I'm Moka Akashiya".

"Dose she belong in the Day or Night Class?" Zero asked impatiently.

"She is a Day Class student, and she is also a perfect" the headmaster said happily.

"Yuki, will you please show Moka her room?" the headmaster asked.

"Sure" Yuki said cheerfully which caused the headmaster to tear up "that's my girl, you always listen to daddy!" he said while jumping up to glomp her which she dodged. "The sun dorms are this way, Moka" Yuki said while grabbing her wrist and guiding her out of the room.

**Sun Dorms**

Yuki opened the double doors that led into the Sun dorm. Moka followed her inside, upstairs, and down a long hallway.

Finally the stopped in front of a plain white door "Here we are" Yuki said while taking out a key and unlocking the door.

The two girls walked into the room which had two beds, one bathroom, two side tables, two lamps, and a white carpet spread all around the floor of the room.

Moka's eyes strayed the second bed "what's the second bed for?" she asked innocently

"It's for another student; here at Cross Academy we share rooms. But in your case you don't need to since there isn't another student to share this room with." Yuki explained

Moka nodded in understand and then blushed a little from embarrassment from not knowing such a simple thing.

"We should get you changed into the Cross Academy Day Class uniform" Yuki said while looking at her Yokai Academy uniform.

Her eyes strayed to Moka's bed which had the Day Class uniform on it and a perfect badge next to it. Yuki smiled and went up to the bed to pick up the uniform, then handed in to Moka.

Moka looked at the uniform and smiled and thanked Yuki. She then went to the bathroom and changed. She then walked out with her new uniform on.

Yuki smiled and then complimented "it looks good on you".

Moka blushed and said "thank you"

Yuki than explained the job of the perfects and where the class room was. When she finished she looked out the window and saw it was evening. "We have to go help the night class" Yuki said.

Moka nodded and followed her and stopped at the front gate that led to the Moon Dormitory. Suddenly a bunch of girls started to swarm. Moka and Yuki did their best to keep them all back as the Night Class emerged.

Moka glanced at the night class and felt their demonic energy 'they really are all vampires, but only one has almost the same amount of demonic energy as I do' Moka thought. Then suddenly the wind blew her hair and brought her sent to the night class, they stiffened at the scent.

Moka than was suddenly found herself on the ground and almost being trampled by the fan girls until Zero came and back them all up.

A blond vampire with light blue eyes suddenly approached her and offered to help her up "Hello, who might you be?" he asked curiously.

Moka blushed and took his hand, and he helped her up. "I'm Moka Akashiya" she said while looking away and blushing still.

"I'm Aido Hanabusa" Aido said while smiling at her charmingly

"Aido, get over here" a vampire with short brown hair and reddish brownish eyes said.

"Coming Kaname sama" Aido said while smiling at Moka, which slightly exposed his vampire fangs.

When the night class went to their class and the day class fan girls left, Yuki ran up to Moka and worriedly asked "are you ok?"

Moka nodded and smiled "I'm fine"

She than caught a slight sent of Yuki, 'her blood smells so good, it reminds me of Tsukune' she thought and then suddenly leaned down and bit Yuki "Cap chuu" was heard as she bit Yuki.

Yuki than startled by Moka's sudden action screamed, and then looked up to see Zero pointing his Bloody Rose gun at Moka "Drunk on the scent of Yuki's blood?" Zero said disguised.

"No Zero!" Yuki yelled as Moka pulled away.

Moka's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done, and then she looked up to see the gun pointed at her. Her eyes widened even bigger and then Yuki pushed Zero away from her.

"Get out of the way Yuki, she is a vampire!" Zero yelled

"That might be true but you can't kill her Zero!" Yuki yelled and then hugged him tightly from behind.

Zero than unclenched his teeth and lowered the gun. "Fine but we need to take her to the headmaster and get her transferred the Night Class." He said the disgust clearly still in his voice.

Yuki sighed knowing that he was right and then suddenly the thought occurred to her 'this nice girl is a vampire?'

Moka looked at them with guilt and sadness in her bright green eyes. Yuki then grabbed her hand and lead her back to the headmaster's office.

She knock on the door with her small fist and a "come in" was heard. Yuki walked into the office followed by Moka. 'And here I thought I finally had another girl to share things with' Yuki thought sadly.

Noticing the sad look on Yuki's face the headmaster asked "did something happen?"

Yuki nodded and then explained what had happened. "I had a feeling she was a vampire" the headmaster said with a smile.

Yuki gave him a curious look and then he explained "she has the same demonic energy as an Aristocrat vampire".

"Dose she really have to be transferred to the Night Class?" Yuki asked

The headmaster nodded "I'm afraid so, we can't have her exposing that vampires exist to the Day class students.

Headmaster Cross then took out a Night Class uniform out of nowhere and handed it to Moka. "Here you go" he said returning to his cheerful self.

Moka and Yuki sweat dropped and then Headmaster Cross said "I still need you to be a perfect" he said looking at Moka as he reached into a compartment in his desk and pulled out a perfect badge that was black and then handed it to Moka who accepted it with a curious look.

"How can she be a perfect when she is going to be a Night Class student? and she is also a Vampire" Yuki pointed out

"Even if that is so she can still help you protect the Night Class students from the Day class students, but she won't have to patrol like you and Zero" the headmaster explained.

"Yuki giggled at the 'protect the Night Class students from the Day class students 'part. Moka gave Yuki a curious look and then thanked the headmaster.

"You can start going to the Night Class tomorrow, today might not be a good time since their class is almost over, and they are a little stirred by the scent of Yuki's blood." Headmaster Cross said.

Moka nodded in understanding and then the thought suddenly occurred to her 'won't the Day Class students be suspicious if she suddenly transferred to the Night Class?' She was about to ask the headmaster but was interrupted when he suggested that they get some rest.

Moka and Yuki nodded and walked to the Sun Dorms. The two girls parted when Yuki found her room. Moka continued to walk down the long hallway and then finally found her own room and went inside while turning on the lights. She folded her Night Class uniform and put it in her dresser along with her new black Perfect badge.

She took a good shower and changed into her Night attire, and then gracefully slipped into her bed.

**A/N:** What do you think? Did I keep everyone in character? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Day Class

Moka woke up to the Sun shining on her face. She yawned causing her vampire fangs to show from behind the hand she used to cover her mouth. She got ready for school and thought excitedly 'today is my first day here at Cross Academy'.

On her way out of the Sun dorms she passed Yuki. Moka looked away and walked ahead of her with guilt still showing clearly in her bright green eyes. Yuki saw Moka's pink hair flash by as she ran ahead. Yuki shivered and thought, 'am I afraid of her?'

Her thoughts drifted to the night that Moka bit her, oddly it didn't hurt that much. Yuki sighed and the image of Moka passing by came into her mind. 'Moka looked almost as upset as she did last night, I need to talk to her' Yuki thought with determination in her eyes.

**In class **

Moka slowly opened the door to the class room. She took a deep breath, 'now is my chance to start over'. She entered the class room slowly when she heard the teacher say "We have a new student, come on in Ms. Akashiya." As soon as she stepped in the whole class went silent. Whispering started and Moka could faintly here them saying "is she a night class student?" or "She's beautiful".

The whole class stopped their whispering when the teacher coughed and told Moka to introduce herself. Moka's eyes drifted to Yuki who seemed to be taking a nap on her desk. A girl with short hair next to her shook her shoulder to wake her up. Yuki stirred and woke up and mumbled "Thanks Yori".

Moka smiled to the class and said "Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya, I am please to meet you all". The class blushed and smiled back at her. The teacher directed a seat at the back for Moka. Moka sat there and listened to the lecture. The teacher called on her and asked "What is the formula for this word problem?"

Moka answered "ax2+bx+c" with a smile. "Correct" the teacher said and turned back to the board to write the formula on there. "Wow she's beautiful and she also has brains" the boys in the class said aloud with faint blushes on their faces. Moka ignored their comments but smiled slightly to herself 'as long as I don't tell anyone that I am a vampire I should fit right in with this class'.

The thought of being accepted made Moka's heart pound and feel all warm inside. The bell rang for lunch and Moka was about to leave the class room when Yuki's voice stopped her. "Why don't we eat lunch together Moka san?" Yuki asked while smiling brightly as if the night before never happened. Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion but followed Yuki.

Yuki and Moka continued to walk until they reached a Cherry Blossom tree that had a white bench under it. Yuki lead Moka there and together they sat down on the bench. Yuki handed Moka a small black box. "The head master asked me to give you these…." Yuki said. Moka looked at it curiously "what is it?" she asked. Yuki sighed "they are blood tablets, all vampires that go to Cross Academy are required to eat them instead of human blood". Moka nodded in understanding and looked away at the mention of blood.

"You know I forgive you for last night" Yuki said out of the blue.

Moka looked at Yuki with a somewhat happier expression. Yuki smiled and ate her lunch, then the two walked back to class for the last period of the day. Moka bid Yuki good bye and they both went to their separate class rooms.

**After school (Evening)**

Moka followed Yuki to the gates where the night class will once again emerge. Day class girls were once again surrounding the gates. Moka, Yuki, and Zero kept them back as the gates slowly opened to reveal the beautiful vampires.

The night class began their walk to the school building. Kaname stopped to look at Yuki and then looked at Moka. "I am the dorm president Kaname Kuren" Kaname introduced himself bowing. "I take it that you shall be joining us soon?" he asked formally. "Yes I shall" Moka said formally back. Yuki looked at Moka and Kaname in awe 'they sure know how to talk to each other'.

The Day class girls also stopped their fussing and listened to Kaname and Moka greet each other. Some of them whispered " What does he mean joining us soon?, is she going to be a night class student?". "That should fit her well" another girl whispered.

Kaname seemed to notice the whispering and excused himself with a bow and kissed Moka's hand. Moka blushed slightly and watched Kaname and the night class students leave. Some of the day class girls were squealing with admiration and some looked at Moka jealously.

* * *

**A/N:**** I apoligize for the shortness, but i can't seem to think of anything more to put in it right now. Thank you all for the reveiws, and i hope you continue to read my story and of course enjoy it. I will make sure to update as soon as i can.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday

Moka walked around the school building feeling a bit creped out and also amazed. 'The school looks pretty creepy at night, but it's also very relaxing and beautiful' she thought to herself. She looked down from the bow coning she was on and saw two day class girls.

'Oh no, what should I do, they aren't supposed to be out here!' she thought panicking. She jumped onto a tree and stood on the branch and slowly jumped from the higher branches to the lower ones. As she was jumping down, the tree branch cut her slightly but she took no notice.

"You shouldn't be out here at night" Moka said a loud with determination in her eyes. The day class girls turned to look at her. "We just came to see the night class" they both said. One of the girls tried to get up but failed "Oww, my knee hurts" she complained.

Moka gasped when she smelled the blood 'it's so tempting!' she thought and frantically tried to get a hold of herself. "Please go back to your dorms" she said a little strained. The bushes rustled and Moka called out "Who's there?".

"Hanabusa Aido" said Aido as he walked out of the bushes with another guy with brown hair following him suit. "Hanabusa, we shouldn't be here" he said. "Oh relax Akatsuki" Aido said while approaching Moka with a smile.

"You sure smell good" Hanabusa said while taking hold of Moka's hand. "Did you fall?" he asked

She shook her head and thought 'How can I smell good? I am a vampire too'. "Aido sempai, please let me go" she said frightened.

Hanabusa ignored her and brought her hand closer to his mouth and licked the blood off. Moka gasped and struggled. However her powers were sealed so she couldn't brake free.

Hanabusa grabbed her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "May I drink from your neck?" he asked while giving her a fanged smile as he bent down to her neck. He was about to sink his fangs in when all of a sudden Yuki bust out of the trees with Artemis in her hands.

"Let her go Idol sempai I mean Aido sempai" Yuki said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hanabusa….." Kain trailed off when a gun shot was heard and Zero busted out of the bushes behind Yuki.

"Get out of here, vampire!" he said with disgust.

By now the day class girls were pasted out on the floor, and Moka managed to struggle away from Hanabusa's tight grip with all the commotion.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Kaname asked while emerging from the bushes.

"Kaname sama" Hanabusa said with wide eyes.

Kaname went up to him slowly and slapped him. "I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused" he said while looking at Moka and then to Yuki. Yuki blushed at his gaze and said "I will make sure to take these girls to the headmaster". She then bowed and took off with Zero.

Moka followed them quickly.

**The next morning**

Moka yawned and got out of her bed 'it's finally Saturday' she thought and smiled. 'Maybe Yuki and I can do something together' she smiled at that thought and then got ready for the day.

She put on a rose pink t shirt and then a little pink jacket that was a little lighter over it. She then put on a white skirt that was went a little above her knee and set off to Yuki's dorm.

She arrived at Yuki's dorm and knocked on it softly. "Yuki?" she called out tentatively. Her call was answered when Yuki's roommate Yori opened the door. "Hello Akashiya san, please come in" was all she said as she disappeared back into the dorm.

Moka followed her and saw Yuki sitting on her bed while staring out the window. "Yuki chan" Moka said softly and approached her. "Moka?" Yuki said surprised while turning to look at her.

"Hello, Yuki chan" Moka greeted warmly

Yuki said a silent "hello" while thinking 'she look's very nice today' and let out a tiny blush.

Moka seemed to notice "Yuki chan, are you okay?" she put a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine" Yuki murmured and smiled reassuringly but then fell backwards on the bed, the last thing she heard was a worried voice of Moka calling out to her "Yuki chan?" and Yori calling out "Yuki?"

Yuki woke up and quickly sat up, 'where am I?' she asked herself and then looked around noticing the sick bed she was in "I'm in the infirmary" she murmured.

"Your finally awake" a feminine voice said

Yuki looked to the right of her and saw Moka smiling at her.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 4 hours" Moka answered

Yuki's eyes widened and Moka looked at her curiously. "Have you been getting enough sleep, Yuki chan?"

Yuki sighed and looked away 'there is no way I can tell her I'm not sleeping because I keep thinking about Kaname and her'. "I'm fine" Yuki said and smiled reassuringly at Moka.

Moka smiled back but still thought 'I can feel something is wrong, but should I continue to ask?'.

Before Moka could say anything else Yuki looked at her lap and saw a pretty pink box with a silky white bow used to keep it closed. "What's that?" Yuki asked while pointing at the box,

Moka looked down at her lap seemingly forgetting she had it with her. "It's a box of cookies" Moka said smiling and opening it. She took the lid off and indeed it had cookies in it. They were chocolate chip. She held the box out to Yuki.

"Would you like one?" she offered and smiled " I made them myself" she added shyly.

Yuki smiled, took one, and took a small bite. "it's good" she said smiling 'and not at all like what I make' she thought sweat dropping and thinking of the failed chocolates she made for valentines day.

Moka smiled and put the box on the bedside table and stood up gracefully to leave. "I will leave you to rest now, feel better Yuki chan".

Moka sighed and sat on her bed 'tomorrow I will be moving into the Moon Dorm'

"Omote" Inner Moka's voice suddenly said

Moka looked down at her Rosario which lit up whenever Inner Moka spoke. "Yes, Ura chan?"

"Do not awaken me when we enter the Night Class, I have a feeling that exposing out pure vampire blood will lead to something but I am not sure what" with that last statement the Rosario did not move.

"Waite Ura chan!, what do you mean?" Moka asked her true self clearly panicking but no answer came.

She calmed down and sat on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving into the Moon Dorm

Moka sighed and then took out an alabum from under her bed. The alabum contained pictures of her friends back at Yokai Academy. She smiled at the pictures of Tskune and thought 'I miss drinking his blood everyday'.

Flashbacks of the time she bit him went through her mind and she sighed and put the alabum back under her bed. All of her memories she made at Yokai Academy kept comming into her mind untill she finally colapsed on the floor on her knees weeping.

Night fell and Moka grudgingly got ready for bed. She slipped under the comvers and sighed. She just layed there all Night since she would have to sleep during the Day in order to attend her classes.

When morning came Moka went to sleep and awoke again when it was almost evening. She got ready by taking and shower and putting on her Night Class uniform as well as her black perfect badge. She then got her things from her room and went to the Moon Dorm.

She walked around the pathway that seemed to last forever untill she finally reached the elegant doors of the Moon Dorm. Moka tried to make as little noise as possible as she oppend the door. She looked around the dorm from the door for a bit and then stepped inside as she closed the door behind her.

The darkness kind of made her feel eerie but she continued on to the dorm she was assigned to. While she was walking up the stairs she accedentally missed a step due to her spacing out and was about to fall backwards untill someone caught her. Moka's green eyes were wide with fright.

She turned around to face her rescuer and saw a boy with blond hair and green eyes that were simmular to her own but a little ligher. He smiled and said "Hello, my name is Ichijo Takuma. I am the vice president of the Moon Dorm".

Moka smiled back and said "Hello, I am Akashiya Moka, and thank you for rescuing me". Ichigo smiled and thought 'so she's Moka'.

"Your the new transfur student right?" Ichijo asked

"Yes" Moka answered while smiling slightly again.

'It seems like i'm not going to be the only one who is cheery around here anymore' Ichijo thought while smiling at the thought of meeting a vampire with a simmular personality to him.

"Please allow me to show you to your dorm" Ichigo said while going into the direction of her dorm. He glanced back a couple of times to see if she was following and was relived to see that she was.

Moka did a good job of keeping up with Ichijo and when they finally got to her dorm she thanked him properly while entering her new dorm. The bed was a lot larger then the one she had in the Sun Dorm. It had draps around it and was basically a canophy bed. It's bed sheets were a silky while and the side tables on both sides of it were white and golden.

The bathroom was spacious and came with a bathtub as well as a shower the apliences were all white and golden. Her dresser was also whilte and golden and her desk was a plain white.

Moka unpacked all of her things and put them in all the right places. She then glanced at the clock on her side table which had a red rose backround to it and a silver frame going around it and saw it was almost time fo class.

She then smoothed down her Night Class uniform and brushed her hair once more. 'Today is the day' Moka thought and smiled at he reflection.

_**A/N:**_

_Dear readers,_

_ I know it's short and i apolegize for that, but please bear with me. I will try to make the next chapter longer if i can. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and patiently a waiting updates. I appreciate your support._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuki_


	5. Chapter 5: First day at the Night Class

As Moka entered the Night Class some of the students turned their attention to her while others continued to do what they were doing.

"Welcome to the Night Class." Kaname said walking up to her and holding out his hand. She took it and he lead her to her seat which was right next to Rima and Shiki.

"Hello, i am Moka Akashiya" She said cheerfully to Rima and Shiki.

Rima looked at her boredly and said flatly " Rima Touya." she then pointed to Shiki and said "Senri Shiki". "By the way your hair color is weird".

Moka sweat dropped "N- nice to meet you, and my hair is natural" she said stuttering slightly.

"Alright Vampires, we have a new student" Yugari said walking in the room and putting his book down. He then pointed to Moka "introduce yourself".

Moka quickly stood up "H hello, my name is Moka Akashiya. P pleasure to meet you all". The class looked at her with little interest. She then sat down feeling some what embarrassed. Classes ended in about an hour and a half and Moka once again made her way to her dorm.

"Hey, i'm Ruka." A girl with sandy brown hair said matching her walking pace to hers.

"Hello, I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka said smiling.

'Geez she smiles a lot' Ruka thought. "Your hair has a nice flow to it" Ruka commented some what hesitantly "but that dose not mean you should go near Kaname sama". Ruka's tone suddenly turned sharp which startled Moka but Ruka paid no heed and walked off.

"Don't worry, she's always like that" Takuma said from behind her. Moka stopped and turned around. "I hope i didn't offend her though."

"She has always been possessive over Kaname." Takuma replied and smiled awkwardly "would you like me to walk you back to your dorm again?".

"That would be nice" Moka said and continued to walk with Takuma by her side. "Is there a time where students here can go outside?" Moka asked curiously.

Takuma raised an eye brow "well i know Yuki and Zero go out sometimes to run some errors for the head master, but i have not heard of students going outside. As far as i know it's against the school rules."

"Oh" Moka said and then an awkward silence fell upon them. 'Finally i can see my door' Moka thought relief flooding through her as she cried anime tears of relief inwardly. "Well thank you for walking me back to my dorm Takuma san, good night." Moka said and then silently closed the door.

'It's Day time" Takuma thought sweat dropping and then walked to his own dorm.

'That was close, i have never been more nervous.' Moka thought flopping down on her bed. 'I really want to go outside though'. She sighed and then sat up. 'I wonder if i might be able to go out with Yuki chan, but she sleeps at night'. Moka thought sadly. But then an idea popped into her mind 'what if i go outside with Yuki durning the weekend near evening time? That would be perfect!'. Moka thought happily and then got ready for bed.

As Moka lied in her bed she thought of the Night Class 'they really aren't like any students i have met'. Her thoughts then suddenly drifted to Takuma and she blushed.

"Omote" Inner Moka said.

Moka jumped at the sound of Inner Moka's voice and nearly fell off of her bed. "what is it Ura chan?".

"I think the Rosario is braking. No one should of been able to sense that we are a Vampire. The seal must only be breaking halfway though since we only smell like an Aristocrat".

"What? the Rosario is breaking? but how? when? what should we do Ura chan!." Moka nearly shouted all of these questions as she gripped the Rosario.

"Clam down and be quite Omote. You will wake the whole Moon Dorm if you down't shut up! Since the seal is braking i think you will be able to remove it whenever now so you must be careful. The only way to get it fixed would be to contact Father." Inner Moka then went silent.

"Waite Ura chan don't leave me!" Moka shouted and gripped the Rosario tightly.

"SHUT UP! I am not gone yet you idiot" Inner Moka said angrily. "We must solve this manner first. We should not get the Rosario fixed yet. If we do our scent will become human again and then everyone in the Night Class will be suspicious. We must lay on the down low."

"Okay Ura chan" Moka said and then calmed down. 'If i didn't have my true self i don't know what i would do' Moka thought and then gazed down at the Rosario.

"Get some sleep now"

"Yes Ura chan" Moka said and then lay down.

Moka awoke to the sound of people being down stairs. She yawned and then looked at the clock 'it's only about 2:30, the Day Class must be done with class'. Moka then brushed her hair and changed into a white sun dress that reached her knees.

When she got downstairs she saw Yuki talking to Rima. "Yuki chan?" Moka asked quizzically and then rushed down the stairs.

"Moka chan!" Yuki yelled and then ran up to her. "I was just asking Rima where you were."

Rima stared at the two of them with a blank expression. Her eyes then turned annoyed. "oy, be more quite we are still all trying to sleep". She then went back upstairs to sleep.

Moka and Yuki both ignored her. "I was wondering if you might want to go outside?" Yuki asked " the Headmaster asked me to run some errands for him and Zero is too busy to come with me so he said you can come with me." Yuki explained and then jumped up and grabbed Moka's hands in the process causing her to stand up with her (they were sitting on the couch).

"So, would you like to come?" Yuki asked excitedly

"I would love to come Yuki chan" Moka said and followed her outside.

Moka watched as the gates of Cross Academy closed behind them as they were finally outside the Academy. 'What a cute town' Moka thought happily.

"Let's get a parfait" Yuki said and suddenly ran off to one of the shops. Moka watched as Yuki ate a big Parfait. "You don't want one?" Yuki asked digging in.

"No thanks" Moka said sweat dropping. "I will meet you outside."

Moka then left their booth and opened the shop doors. A light breeze teased her hair and she sighed in contentment.

"All done!" Yuki shouted running out of the shop carrying a piece of paper but she suddenly slip and it flew out of her hand into an alleyway.

"OH NO MY FREE PARIT!" Yuki yelled running after it. Moka watched giggling silently at the sight. All of a sudden she heard Yuki scream in pure terror. Moka's eyes widened and she follow Yuki into the ally.

"Yuki chan!" Moka yelled. She then saw Yuki with her Artemis rod out with a Level E vampire in front of her. Moka's eyes widened in terror. 'so that's what a level E looks like!'.

'What do i do?' Moka thought frantically 'the Rosario...but if i pull it off it might not go back on and Yuki will see my true self. What if she hates me for it?. There's no time to think about it' Moka thought watching Yuki try to hit the level E with Artemis but failing.

Moka sighed and gripped her Rosario "I am coming Yuki chan!" Moka yelled causing Yuki and the level E to look at her. "Oh you have a friend" the level E said smirking and getting ready to lunge for Moka but all of a sudden the Moon appeared turning bright red and a bright light was around Moka as she switched to her true self. The transformation ended with a white haired Moka with black slits as pupils and red eyes kicking the air.

Yuki stared in horror and amazement at Moka 'she has the appearance of a pureblood Vampire now' Yuki thought thinking of the pure bloods she has seen.

"Who dares to awaken me from my sleep?" Moka asked in her deep and alluring voice. The level E looked afraid after feeling all of her demonic energy and began to back off. But Moka was faster. She ran up to it and kicked it right in the stomach causing it to fly into a wall and disintegrate. "Know your Place!" Moka yelled.

Yuki watched frozen at the sight of Moka. Moka turned to look at her and Yuki flinched at the stare. Moka looked away and simply tried to snap the Rosario back on but it wasn't going back on. Her eyes widen 'that stupid Omote broke the Rosario!'. Moka gripped the Rosario tightly nearly braking it in her anger. 'I shouldn't go back to the academy like this. But there's nothing else I can do'. her grip on the Rosario lightened and she told Yuki "Take me back to the Academy".

Yuki nodded frightened and began walking back. Moka followed silently behind her and got annoyed by the slow pace. Suddenly without warning Moka picked Yuki up which caused her to yelp in surprise and ran back to the Academy at an impossible speed. 'The sun is annoying me now that i am my true self' Inner Moka thought as the ended up right in front of the Academy's gates.

The gates opened and Yuki finally asked "Are you...Moka?". Moka stopped and turned to look at her her red eyes flashing. "I am" she replied and walked inside. Yuki followed her.

"Ummm it's almost time for Night Classes" Yuki said nervously.

Moka looked at the sky and nodded "it is. But i must see the Headmaster". Yuki nodded and lead her to the Headmaster's office. "Come in" he said in a plain tone which surprised Yuki. When She opened the door he was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

He looked surprised when Moka came in. "Who is this?" he asked curiously 'she's obviously a pureblood vampire' he thought.

Yuki hesitated and then said "this is Moka." the Headmaster didn't look surprised.

"I suspected something when i saw your Rosario. Just not so much this" he said. "Well, what is it that you need?".

Moka set the Rosario on his desk. "I need this to be sent to my Father. It must be repaired". Moka said and then walked out of the room "it's best i get ready for classes" was all she said.

Moka opened the door to the Moon Dorm and all of the main Night Class students where in the room.

"Do you remember me, Moka?" Kaname asked

Moka blinked and then nodded "You were my fiance Kaname Kuren."

"Are" Kaname said and then everyone's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious Kaname" Aido said

Kaname glared at him which silenced him. "About ten years ago when we where children, we were promised to each other. But one day Moka disappeared and never returned".

**Flashback**

"Kaname, we will be together forever won't we?" Moka said playing with his hair. They where on a hill in front of the Kuren mansion and Kaname was lying down with his head on Moka's lap as Moka played with the flowers.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He asked sitting up

"I'm not sure" Moka said giggling suddenly realizing how odd her question sounded.

Kaname smiled "my parents really like you" he said.

"Mine like you a lot too" Moka said and then offered a flower to Kaname. He accepted it and then held her hand. The wind gently blew their hair and then Kaname said "I really like you too". Moka then blushed and said "I really like you too". Kaname smiled and hugged her gently as the evening became night.

**End Flashback**

'That's the last time we saw each other' Moka thought and then looked away from Kaname's gaze. Kaname then dismissed the Night Class students. "I won't ask where you went. I only ask that we do what our parents wanted for us". Kaname said and then held out his hand "Will you accept me again?".

**A/N: ****Sorry i have not written lately. For some reason i have been getting sick a lot. I am finally starting to recover ^_^. Thanks for the reviews and i hope you readers are enjoying the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before you read, I just want to apologize for my lack of updates. School is getting in the way. Also please let me know if you actually want a MokaxKaname pairing or if you prefer she be with someone else, if it's the later please state who.**

Moka stared into Kaname's wine colored eyes. There was a burning desire in them that contradicted his emotionless expression. She narrowed her eyes and said "I refuse."

She turned around and walked away. In a flash Kaname was in front of her making her stop short and glare up at him.

"I know all about Yuki Kurosu" Moka practically accused.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I would only marry her if you were to never return."

Kaname reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. Moka eyed him suspiciously. She knew Kaname was intelligent and might even manage to pull something over her. He held the letter out to her.

"Read it" he ordered.

Moka's eyes flashed but she said cooly, "I am never to be ordered about" and took the letter from him.

He watched her passively as she lifted the flap and read the letter's contents. Halfway through her eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"My father could not have sent this" she said.

"It arrived the first day you came to this academy."

Moka's eyes narrowed, she knew that he was telling the truth since she smelled her father's scent on the paper.

"Very well, Kaname" she added his name hesitantly but firmly. It felt odd to call him that after all this time.

"Give me your hand" Kaname said and held out his left hand to her.

She placed her right in his left and he slipped a big silver ring around her ring finger. Then after it was securely on it tightened to fit her finger.

"This should conceal you for some time" Kaname explained.

Moka nodded, she understood that if everyone were to find out she is not only a pureblood but Kaname's fiancee also there would be major shock and questions. Before letting go of her hand, Kaname kissed her pam and then let go.

"Classes will be starting soon" Moka said. She straightened her uniform and walked down the long erie hallway. Her long white-silver hair gently blew in the wind as she made her way to the class room.

Kaname followed and together they arrived. Students were boredly lounging around, lying or sitting on desks, or slouching in their chairs. When they sensed Kaname's presence they quickly straightened out.

They all curiously glanced at the girl next to him. Ruka looked annoyed by yet another girl's appearance. She couldn't help but think that the girl shared a resemblance to Moka but in a darker and more sexy way. Instantly Ruka saw her as a threat for Kaname's affections.

"My name is Akome Ayisaka" she said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"She will be be here while Moka Akashiya is on temporary leave" Kaname said and his eyes told everyone to behave themselves.

Moka glanced at Kaname and then sat down next to Rima.

"Hey, I'm Rima" she said.

"Senri" came another voice.

Moka glanced at the two and then said "Akome."

"Akome is Emoka backwards isn't it?" Senri mused monotonously.

"If you get rid of the E it spells Moka" Rima added in the same emotionless voice.

Moka said nothing but thought 'have they figured it out?' she stared at them with her blood red eyes and both pairs of cerulean eyes stared back at her.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Moka asked challengingly.

Rima shook her head, "No, although it is quite peculiar" she commented and put a stick of pocky into her mouth.

'This girl...' Moka thought.

"Take out your textbooks" Yagari said and threw his book onto the desk.

Ruka rolled her eyes and opened the book.

"Why the hell is he the teacher?" Aido complained to Kain in a whisper.

Yagari was in front of Aido in seconds. He slammed a textbook onto the desk, "Shut up and open your book!" Yagari commanded.

"Y-yes!" Aido squeaked and hurriedly flipped the pages to get to the right section.

Yagari left Aido and moved to the front of the class room. He began to write some formulas onto the board, hence beginning the lesson.

Class was starting to bore Moka so she rose from her seat and in a flash she was out of the room and in the hallway. Her foot steps echoed throughout the hallway as she took confident strides to the door.

She decided to go out and get some air. Once she was outside she sat on a bench next to a lap post and took the letter out of her blazer pocket. She unfolded it and read it again. She skipped the introduction and went to the important part.

_Moka, you are to marry Kaname Kuran. Do not fret about Yuki Kurosu, she will be betrothed to your brother. Your wedding will take place in a month and until then you are to stay at cross academy. I have almost completed the repairs for your Roasiro and it should be returned to you in a week. _

_ From, Your father_

When she was finished she folded the letter back up and put it back inside her blazer. The letter was short and brief, meaning that he wanted her to do what he said without question. 'As always' Moka thought.

"Moka" said a familiar voice. One that Moka knew all too well.

She looked to her left and there standing a couple of feet away from her was Kaname.

"Kaname" she said and then closed her eyes to help make her expression more stern.

"May I join you?" he asked in a gentleman like tone.

She nodded and he soundlessly sat down.

"Is the letter bothering you?" he asked.

Moka opened her eyes and looked into his dark red orbs. Around him she had trouble being her rough and independent self. She knew it was because she still had feeling for him. Kaname was her first love and always would be. Her heart knew that no one could replace him.

"Just be honest!" Moka remembered her outer self saying. She couldn't help but feel a bit incomplete with out the other Moka.

"No" she said, her toughness returning.

"I see" Kaname said with disappointment laced in his tone. He had hoped that she would put the past behind her and open up to him like when they were children.

Moka saw the hurt in his eyes and felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry!" her heart cried out. Moka put a hand over her aching chest and all of a sudden a wave of blood lust took over.

In a flash Moka was on Kaname's lap and holding his arms down in a tight grip. Her eyes flashed a blood red and she licked his neck. A rush of pleasure coursed through Kaname's body and he closed his eyes, anticipating the bite.

Moka opened her mouth, making her fangs elongate and like a striking snake she bit into Kaname. She sucked his blood for about a couple of seconds. Unlike most vampires she was neat about drinking blood so none of it dripped onto Kaname's clean white uniform.

As she drank, Kaname's emotions of love and hurt filled her mind. Memories of their child hood flashed through her vision and it felt like she was going to be suffocated with all the feelings.

She pulled away and licked the wound. In a couple of seconds it closed and she pulled back to look into Kaname's eyes once more. They were deep and seemed bottomless unlike how she remembered them to be when they were young and ignorant.

She smiled sadly at him and attempted to get off of his lap. But his arms latched around her waist, bringing her closer to him in an embrace. She merely let him do as he wished. Making no action to return the hug or to run away.

"Moka" he said right next to her ear.

Judging by the strain in his voice and by his ragged breath she knew what he wanted.

"Go ahead" she said.

Kaname then pushed her a little away from him to undo her blazer. Once it was off he laid it on the bench and unbuttoned the collar of her back shirt. When he was done he pulled her close to him again and lick her neck.

Moka had never had someone drink her blood before, so the sensations were a bit overwhelming. He bit into her and she sighed. Some of the blood dripped down her neck and soaked the shirt.

When Kaname had enough he licked the wound and looked at her beautiful face. She looked back at him with flushed cheeks from the sensations and got off of his lap. She redid the buttons and put her blazer back on.

"Good night" she said and disappeared into the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Moka's eyes shot open and she sprang up to a sitting position, causing the white covers to slide onto her lap. She was breathing heavily and her pupils were dilated. After a while she calmed down and put a hand to her forehead.

'What did I just see?' she thought to herself.

She glanced at the curtains which were closed. Sunlight was shining faintly through them, indicating that it was still day and judging by the amount of light going through it was probably just the afternoon.

After a dream like that not even Moka could go back to sleep. So she got out of bed and dressed in the white Night Class uniform. She brushed her long silver hair and put on black thigh high socks and her black boots.

She took once glance at her reflection and left the room. The hallway was dark and empty. No one would be awake until five in the evening when the sun's rays were weaker. Moka put a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn and walked down the long spiral staircase.

'Something's coming' Moka thought and quickly turned around to block an attack. Moka punched the attacker with so much force that the punch made him fly into a wall and crash through it.

The man got up from the wreckage, coughed up some blood, and then looked up at Moka. She froze and stared.

"Hello, Moka san" Tsukune said with a sinister smirk.

"Tsukune! What the hell has happened to you?" Moka yelled.

Tsukune laughed. "Aren't you happy to see me, Moka san? Can't you fell that I have finally become your equal?"

Moka's eyes narrowed. "You could never be equal to a high born vampire like me!" she shouted angrily. "Now tell me who has turned you!"

"Why none other then the broad chairman himself" Tsukune said with a sickening laugh. "Who thought that out of all people it would be him!" Tsukune then began to laugh uncontrollably.

Moka lunged at him and aimed a powerful kick to his stomach. He blocked it with his right arm and punched her down into the floor. The ground cracked from the impact and created a huge crater. Moka laid there for a second and quickly sprang to her feet. She wiped the blood off of the corner of her mouth and glared at Tsukune with glowing blood red eyes.

"Why have you done this to yourself?" she asked.

"So that I can be with you" he answered in a whisper. For a moment his eyes turned from their red color to the pure brown it was before and then it flashed back to red.

'It's obvious, he has lost his mind' Moka thought with remorse, 'And it's all my fault.'

_Flashback_

"_Let me help you!" Tsukune cried as he looked at Moka's blood stained face with concern. _

"_No, you are too weak" she said and aimed a powerful kick to her opponent. The monster flew through a tree and skidded to a halt._

"_But I can help!" Tsukune protested._

"_No!" Moka's eyes flashed, "This will be the last time I ever hear this from you. A high born vampire like me has no need for human trash assistance." _

_Hurt was reflected in Tsukune's eyes. Moka ignored it and ran after the monster, moving the fight to another area to keep Tsukune safe. _

"_She's right" Kurumu said as she struggled to stand. Tsukune took her by the waist and put her arm around his shoulder to support her weight. Her face had a bruise and some blood on it. Her clothes were torn and her wings ripped. _

"_You will only hurt yourself. You best leave the fighting to us" she said as gently as she could, "I couldn't bare to see you hurt." Tears were shinning in her eyes and then she blacked out._

"_Kurumu!" Tsukune called and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail she lay in a deep slumber. Although to Tsukune's _

_she was still breathing. _

_After that day Moka transferred out of Yokai Academy due to her father thinking that she was becoming too concerned for Tsukune. After Moka left Tsukune received a letter from her father telling him to stay away from her. "I will find a way to be with you" he vowed._

_Back to the Present _

"You are an idiot! Did you think I would accept you like this?"

"I am stronger then you now, I don't need you to accept me. I could force myself on you!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka watched in horror as the familiar tattoos of Tsukune's ghoul form appeared on his neck and snaked up to his cheek.

"Tsukune..." Moka murmured, "You have become a ghoul."

"Don't leave me...Moka san..." He said in a whisper and then collapsed on the ground. The tattoos on his neck disappeared and his hair returned to it's normal brown color. Moka walked slowly to his side. Her footsteps echoed around the dorm with a clack clack sound.

She bent down and checked his pulse. 'Still breathing' She thought. She quickly picked him up like a damsel in distress and took him to her room. She laid him on her bed and watched him for a moment.

'I can't let Kaname find him' she suddenly thought, 'but he has probably already smelled his scent.'

A thought suddenly popped into Moka's mind and she opened the first drawer of her nightstand. She picked up the one thing in it which contained a small address book. She placed it on her desk and sat down.

Quickly, she thumbed through the pages and found the number she was looking for. Moka flipped open her cellphone and dialed the number. Four rings, no answer. Finally a perky voice on the other end of the line said "Hello!"

"Kurumu" Moka said.

"Moka? Damn it I thought it was Tsukune. I wasted my best voice on you!" she whined.

Moka couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Listen, there is a situation. Come to Cross Academy immediately if you want to see Tsukune." Moka then hung up before Kurumu could say anything more to waste her time.

Moka then looked at the number under Kurumu's and dialed it.

"Hello?" A frosty voice answered on the first ring.

"Mizori, I need your help" Moka said hesitantly.

"..."

"Well are you up for it?"

"..."

"It has to do with Tsukune" Moka said knowing that would make her say yes. And true to her thought...

"Ok" she replied.

"Come to Cross Academy" Moka commanded and then hung up.

Moka sighed and glanced at Tsukune who was fast asleep on her bed. He looked peaceful and that angered Moka. She slammed her fist on the table. The address book and her phone flew up into the air for a couple of seconds and then landed back on her desk with a thump.

Fuming and needing air Moka left the room with the calmest face she could put on.

Moka breathed in deeply once she was outside. It was about two in the afternoon now and everyone was asleep despite the noise she and Tsukune had made. After a while of silent thinking Moka went back into her room to check on Tsukune.

The girls should be arriving tomorrow and he will be off of her hands. Although Moka had feelings for him she had to let him go. She now had Kaname and it was her responsibility to bridge the gap between the two vampire races. The only way that would happen is if the pair successfully marry and conceive a child.

Tsukune still remained in asleep but not as deeply as before. Fearing that he would wake up and go berserk again Moka opened the second drawer of her nightstand and took out a needle full of tranquilizer. She always kept some with her just in case.

In a normal situation she would have just knock the person out. But that one part of her had a soft spot for Tsukune and didn't want to hurt him unnecessary. Moka injected the fluid into his system and placed the needle on top of the nightstand. She would have to get a refill if necessary.

Looking at her wall clock she realized that class would start soon and Kaname would be expecting her now that he was awake. She left the room and locked the door behind her .

"Good evening, Ayishaka san" said a warm voice.

Moka turned around and said, "Good evening, Ichijo sempai."

He smiled warmly at her. "Would you like to walk to class together?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and walked beside him.

They descended down the stairs and into the common room. Shiki and Rima were sitting together on the couch while eating pocky.

"Good evening, Ichijo" they both said in a monotonous unison.

"Good evening Shiki, Rima" he said with his signature warm smile.

'This guy is just too bright and human like' Moka thought in slight annoyance.

"Come on Ayishaka san!" he said and latched on to her right wrist.

"Hey!" she protested as he pulled her outside into the evening sunlight.

"Shall we go? Kaname is waiting for you" he said.

Moka crossed her arms and said "I can get there myself."

"He specifically said that I should escort you" Ichijo protested.

Seeing as he wouldn't give up, Moka allowed him to escort her to the class room before the day class girls came out screaming. With ease they got into the school building and into the designated classroom.

Ichijo opened and closed the door for Moka and then left her to Kaname.

The room was filled with the evening sun. Kaname sat alone at one of the desks while twirling a red rose. Moka sat next to him and stared at his face. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her long silvery-white hair.

She sat there and enjoyed his feather light touch. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

Moka's deep red eyes shot wide open in shock. Feeling her mistake she quickly calmed down and her eyes returned to their normal shape.

"Yes, actually a friend of mine is visiting. Would you mind giving him a room until Kurumu and Mizori come to pick him up?"

The truth was always better then lying to Kaname. Because in the end he always seemed to win. Kaname paused as he told her this and then resumed.

"If he is a friend of yours then he his welcome. I will ask the headmaster" Kaname said calmly.

Moka's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'He's not curious about Tsukune at all?' Then it occurred to her, 'he is Kaname which means he probably knows everything by now.'


	8. Chapter 8

"What a pain to have to come here on vacation!" Kurumu complained as she heaved her suit case out of the trunk.

"But at least we will get to see Tsukune" Mizore said from behind Kurumu. Kurumu jumped at the frosty breath she felt on the back of her neck.

"Yah! Don't get so close to me" she said and jumped away from Mizore.

Mizore just stared at her blankly and continued to suck on her lollipop. A loud clanging was heard and Kurumu's suit case popped open.

"Yukari's here desu!" Yukari said and did a little twirl with her wand.

"What the hell! Wheres all my clothes?" Kurumu angrily yelled at Yukari.

"I wouldn't be able to fit with them in there, milky cow" Yukari said and crossed her arms.

"What did you call me?" Kurumu said as she prepared to strike.

"Wait, how did you know that we would be here?" Mizore asked.

Kurumu froze and looked at Yukari questionably. "I know everything that has to do with Tsukune, after all I can't let them get together without me. Otherwise it wouldn't be a threesome!"

"There is no way Tsukune is going to get together with Moka. Let alone with you also." Kurumu said while making a face.

"You are correct" said a deep but alluring voice.

All three girls turned around to face Moka. "And shut up, all of your noise is going to wake up the students" she reprimanded as she crossed her arms.

"Moka!" Yukari said and ran up to hug her. She buried her face in Moka's chest that was covered by the white uniform.

Moka pushed Yukari off. "Come with me" she said. The girls sensed the seriousness and immediately turned stoney faced. They followed Moka into Tsukune's room. The curtains were closed and the room had a eerie feel to it. Everyone looked at the bed. Tsukune was sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled and enveloped him into a hug. Her chest rubbed agains his face, muffling what he was trying to say. He finally managed to push her off due to his desperate need for air.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"They are here to pick you up" Moka said.

Tsukune nodded and looked away from Moka. He couldn't face her after what he did. He had let the ghoul consume him again, thinking that somehow it could bring him and Moka close together if he too was a monster.

"Let Tsukune rest for one more day before you travel. You may all use the room next door, it has all of the necessities you will need, and a big enough bed for the three of you" Moka said, clarifying the arrangements.

"Will you be here to hang out with us tonight?" Yukari asked hopefully.

"I will be in class."

"You take night classes now? How befitting of a vampire" Kurumu commented.

"I really have no choice but to. Vampires are required to take the night classes. We aren't aloud to be with the humans, otherwise we might suck them dry" Moka explained.

"Try not to cause any trouble while you are here. Kaname will not hesitate to evict you if you do" Moka said and closed the door behind her.

"Who's Kaname?" Yukari asked after she was sure Moka was gone.

"Her fiancé" Tsukune said with a hurt expression.

The three girls gave him a look of sympathy and sat down on the bed with him. They surrounded him in a circle. Mizore on his left, Kurumu on his right, and Yukari in front of him.

"I honestly thought we had something" Tsukune confessed.

"Inner Moka isn't the same as outer Moka" Mizore said quietly.

"Don't worry you still have us desu!" Yukari said in a happy voice, trying to lighten up the mood. Tsukune smiled slightly and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Yukari" he said.

"Your everlasting herm!" Kurumu couldn't help but say. She didn't like the idea of a herm but she knew that Tsukune would never choose one of them and brake the other two's hearts.

Tsukune blushed. The three girls then took this chance to hug him.

Moka's red eyes shone with sadness. She did feel for Tsukune but she couldn't give into her feelings. Kaname is her fiancé and she couldn't just run off with Tsukune. She had feelings for Kaname but that one part of her still felt for Tsukune also. It was the part that was outer Moka. If only she could split it from herself.

'Leith's mirror' she thought all of a sudden with wide eyes. If she looked into the mirror, outer Moka and herself would split.

"Moka" Kaname said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Kaname" she responded and took his hand. Together they walked to class.

Moka yawned boredly. Nothing was interesting about todays lesson. She looked out the window and saw Mizore, Yukair, Kurumu...and Kokoa! Kokoa was chasing them with a huge mallet while laughing hysterically.

'I told them not to make trouble!' Moka thought angrily. 'Kokoa is here!' she thought alarmed and dejectedly. Moka immediately stood up form her desk. The students glanced and her and Yagari stopped the lesson.

"Sit back down, Ayishaka" he commanded.

Her eyes glowed an angry bright red and she dashed out of the class room.

"Yahh!" Kurumu and Yukari screamed as they ran for their lives. Mizore stayed silent.

"Tell me were Onee-sama is!" she yelled and continued trying to smash them.

"Kokoa!" Moka yelled.

Kokoa froze and her bangs covered her eyes. "Onee-sama!" she suddenly yelled with glee as she dropped the heavy weapon on the ground. She ran past the three girls and glomped Moka while rubbing her face in her chest.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama!" she repeated over and over again.

'My god she is noisy' Moka thought annoyed. She pushed Kokoa off and kicked her into a tree with an annoyed face.

"Ah! Onee-sama's kick" she cried in pleasure as she hit the trunk.

"Didn't I tell you not to cause trouble" Moka growled and turned her flashing red eyes to the three girls.

"W-we are sorry Moka" Kurumu stuttered while sweat dropping.

"But in our defense she came after" us Mizore said while glancing at Kokoa who had hearts in her eyes and stars around her head.

Moka put a hand on her forehead. "You are all idiots" she said.


End file.
